<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Connection Through Icy Finger Tips by OikawasEmpress</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22496854">Connection Through Icy Finger Tips</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/OikawasEmpress/pseuds/OikawasEmpress'>OikawasEmpress</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fairy Tail</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AU, Edolas AU, F/M, Gray has a fear of the cold, One-Shot, Spoilers for Edolas arc</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 16:49:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,055</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22496854</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/OikawasEmpress/pseuds/OikawasEmpress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"I-I'm scared..." Gray admitted, voice cracking as Juvia leaned over him oh so carefully.</p>
<p>She smiled softly, her beautiful face and pretty thin lips were almost enough to distract Gray from what was going to happen.</p>
<p>"If you really do love me, you must get use to cold, I'm not asking you to bury yourself in snow Surge, just take off your shirt!"</p>
<p>~~~</p>
<p>Gray has a thing about being cold, Juvia wants to help him get over it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Juvia (Edolas)/Gray Surge</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Connection Through Icy Finger Tips</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I've always loved the Edolas arc in Fairy Tail and I can't help feeling like we should've seen a lot more of everyone.</p>
<p>Thus, this was born.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Everyone knew about Gray and Juvia's relationship, yet no one understood it. They were even stranger than Lucy and Natsu's relationship.</p>
<p>Juvia use to claim she'd never work with Gray on any missions because he wore too many clothes, but now they were a couple? No one knew what had changed.</p>
<p>But the two in question did. Gray agreed to work on not wearing so many layers if Juvia would give him a chance. </p>
<p>It wasn't like Juvia didn't like anything about Gray, she liked a lot about him, but she loved the cold, she loved cold places and the feeling of coldness on her skin.</p>
<p>Her whole work life was based around it, if there was a job involving going somewhere cold, everyone knew she had dibs on it.</p>
<p>Not that anyone minded. None of them enjoyed cold the way she did, which is why she always worked solo.</p>
<p>If Gray couldn't learn to stand the cold, they just wouldn't work out.</p>
<p>But he was willing to try, and it made Juvia like him even more.</p>
<p>He was sitting in her bedroom, a place Gray never thought he'd have the luxury of seeing. She had him down down on the bed as she stood right in front of him, looking at him with such expectations that it made him swallow hard.</p>
<p>"I-I'm scared..." Gray admitted, voice cracking as Juvia leaned over him oh so carefully. </p>
<p>He wanted to do this for her, but it just wasn't that simple. It wasn't just about not liking cold.</p>
<p>Cold was...genuinely triggering to him.</p>
<p>Snow was uncommon in Edolas, but when it appeared, it was always harsh and you'd be warned to stay inside.</p>
<p>When Gray was little, he did not get this warning.</p>
<p>He must have been only six years old when he was trying to go back to the Fairy Tail guild, only for a snowstorm to hit, causing him to get lost. It had been freezing, and if Lucy hadn't gone out and searched for him and brought him back to the guild, he would've died for sure.</p>
<p>Ever since then, Gray's learned to live with a ridiculous amount of layers, he's also learned to live with the guilt that Lucy went out into the snow storm by herself just to rescue him.</p>
<p>Juvia smiled softly, her beautiful face and pretty thin lips were almost enough to distract Gray from what was going to happen.</p>
<p>"If you really do love me, you must get use to cold, I'm not asking you to bury yourself in snow Surge, just take off your shirt!" She commanded strictly.</p>
<p>He never did learn her last name, no one knew it. All Juvia would tell them was that her last name didn't exist anymore and that's the way she liked it.</p>
<p>"Ahhh no! I can't!" Gray shut his eyes tightly as he covered his head with his gloved hands.</p>
<p>Juvia looked frustrated, he knew it without even looking at her. Of course she was frustrated, here he was wasting her time after claiming he'd get over this stupid fear of being cold.</p>
<p>But then a delicate hand gently wrapped itself around his wrist, and brought his hand down with such care that Gray had to look Juvia in the eyes.</p>
<p>She...didn't look angry, not in the slightest. If anything, she was looking at him with something he had never seen on her face before, pity.</p>
<p>Did she...actually feel bad? For him? He made her feel bad? What was wrong with him why couldn't he do anything right!?</p>
<p>"...Perhaps...it wouldn't kill us to start slowly. Start with this glove." She told him with a softness he's never heard come from her lips before now.</p>
<p>A single glove...that was...doable. </p>
<p>When he didn't immedientally protest against the idea, Juvia reached up and took part of the glove between her finger tips, she slid it off his hand with care, as if ready to stop if he told her to.</p>
<p>Gray took a deep breath, his hand was beginning to tremble, making her stop her movement.</p>
<p>"You can do this." She told him with confidence, looking him in the eyes. Gray swallowed hard and nodded. He was determined to do this. He had too.</p>
<p>He had to do this, not just for her, but for himself too. He was just too old now to let a fear like this control his life.</p>
<p>Juvia slid the glove off completely and watched as Gray's unprotected hand shook with slight fear. He shut his eyes tightly as his hand felt chilly without a glove to protect it.</p>
<p>But then something warm covered his hand, and it made him take a look. Juvia had taken his hand in hers, she kept a firm grip.</p>
<p>When their hands touched, Gray felt a new connection to her, something he never would've felt if their skin never made contact. It was new; exciting.</p>
<p>Juvia felt it too, a warm sensation coursed through her body as her thumb gently stroked the top of Gray's hand. "...Would you like to stop for now?" She asked just above a whisper, forcing down her blush to keep a strong look on her face as she always did.</p>
<p>No matter how close they got, he knew Juvia would never lower her guard completely, he wasn't sure anyone could make her do that. It made Gray feel a painful ache in his chest, he wanted to get revenge on whoever made Juvia so cold, whoever decided it was okay to hurt her.</p>
<p>The softest of smiles appeared on Gray's face as he stared at their hands, the lightest blush on his cheeks. "Yeah...just for a little while." He just wanted to enjoy the new sensation he felt for a bit longer, the connection that was only there through their finger tips. </p>
<p>Her fingers felt icy, she was always cold because she chose to wear clothes that revealed a lot of her skin, even when it was raining or snowing outside. She loved the sensation of cold and while Gray didn't love it in general, the feeling of her cold finger tips against his warm hand was something he always wanted to feel.</p>
<p>He never wanted to let go, and he would hold on as long as Juvia would let him.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>